


So Cast Your Troubles

by Soozen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula isn't the only one with a traumatizing childhood, Azula wants to propose to Ty Lee, But she's gotta talk to her parents first, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Marriage Proposal, Protective Azula (Avatar), Soft Azula, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soozen/pseuds/Soozen
Summary: This dinner was very important to Azula. She had arranged it herself, personally writing to Ty Lee’s parents to schedule it. For, if Azula was going to propose to Ty Lee, she was going to do it right, and part of that required asking for her parent’s permission.------------------Or, Azula wants to propose to Ty Lee, but first she has to talk to Ty Lee's parents. It does not go as planned.
Relationships: Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 369
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Lucky by Kat Edmonson.
> 
> I searched high and low, and could find no canonical names for Ty Lee's parents, so I made them up. If someone happens to know if they do have actual names, and knows what they are, lemme know. I'll change 'em, pronto.
> 
> Also, this was inspired by the following quote prompt: "Oh darling, you are so very broken and no one cares to notice."
> 
> Also, this is some sort of AU where Azula lives in the palace with Ty Lee. I didn't put too much thought into that aspect, tbh.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ty Lee was _not_ in an especially good mood.

To those who did not know Ty Lee, this might be hard to perceive. While she did not closely guard her emotions the same way Mai did, she was perpetually upbeat, smiling, peppy. And when she was not in a good mood, her smile was less full, she moved at a slower pace, she talked less. Currently, as they walked from the palanqueen to the front door of Ty Lee’s childhood home, she was moving at a snail’s pace.

It was utterly frustrating.

This dinner was very important to Azula. She had arranged it herself, personally writing to Ty Lee’s parents (well, she had personally dictated the contents of the letter to a scribe, but that was certainly just as close to writing it herself as necessary) to schedule it. For, if Azula was going to propose to Ty Lee, she was going to do it right, and part of that required asking for her parent’s permission.

Not that their permission actually mattered. Azula knew that such a union between herself and Ty Lee was controversial, and there was a possibility that they would refuse on the solely idiotic reason that they both were women. However, she wanted to do this right, she wanted to show Ty Lee just how serious she was.

And so, this dinner, to which Ty Lee was quite literally dragging her feet.

“I don’t know why you’re so sullen,” Azula commented as they (finally) reached the door. When Ty Lee made no motion to knock, Azula did so, with a roll of her eyes. Really, she was acting like a child. “I don’t remember your parents being atrocious monsters.”

She didn’t really remember Ty Lee’s parents very well at all, actually. As a child, she had met them of course, and had greeted them, when forced to by her own mother to be polite or something, but that was about it. Really, there hadn’t been much opportunity to get to know them. Ty Lee’s home was much smaller than Azula’s, and much more crowded, and Azula never really liked any of Ty Lee’s sisters anyway, so whenever they had played as children, it had been at the palace.

Still, Azula did have one clear memory of Ty Lee’s mother hugging her tightly, perhaps because it was such a start contrast to her own.

“They’re not monsters,” Ty Lee sighed. “I just would really have preferred to have dinner alone, with you.”

“And I think it is time I met your parents; we’ve only been dating for years, after all.”

Ty Lee nearly responded, but then the door was opened by a servant, who bowed deeply to Azula before ushering them inside.

Ty Lee’s parents were just as warm as Azula had imagined, based on that one memory. Indah and Kulon had greeted Azula with the customary bow befitting of her status, before Indah pulled Ty Lee into a hug. Ty Lee’s father seemed as if he too wanted to hug his daughter in the same way, but was nervous in the presence of royalty.

As far as Azula was concerned, that was a good sign as well.

“Ty Woo, we are so happy you have come to visit,” Indah was saying, cupping Ty Lee’s cheeks and beaming at her. “And for you to join us as well, Princess Azula. Such an honor!”

Azula merely raised an eyebrow, as Ty Lee’s smile faded a little. She grasped her mother’s hands, lowering them from her face, and gently corrected her. “Ty Lee, mom.”

“Oh, what did I say?” Indah laughed, waving her off. “I’m sorry, your sister was here they other day, it’s a shame you missed her….”

As they moved to the dining room, Indah kept talking, filling them in on all the goings on of her sisters; how Ty Woo was touring with Ty Lat and Ty Lum, performing concerts throughout the Fire Nation (“I’m sure even you would be impressed by their talents, Your Highness!”). The topic was dull as dishwater, and Azula had to forcibly stop herself from interrupting or yawning loudly to indicate her boredom. As much as the permission she was seeking mattered little, it would still work in her favor if they _did_ grant it, and that would never happen if she was rude.

Ty Lee, however, was strangely silent during it all. In fact, she ended up being rather quiet during the majority of the evening, leaving Azula to carry the conversation. Lucky for Azula, Indah was more than happy to prattle on about just about anything (and that was certainly where Ty Lee had gotten her fondness of innate conversation), and Kulon merely supported his wife’s talking points.

The only time that Ty Lee did end up speaking up was nearly at the end of dinner (and Azula was incredibly thankful that the palace did _not_ have the same cook as Indah and Kulon, because this duck was beyond dry), as Kulon had mentioned something about one of her sisters swimming from Ember Island to Fire Fountain City to raise money for some sort of charitable cause. With a sigh, Ty Lee had put down her chopsticks and said, “Ty Lat, dad. Ty Lui plays the harp, Ty Lat swims.”

“Ah, of course, right you are,” Kulon nodded. And then, he continued on as if he had never been interrupted.

Dessert was tea and moon cakes, and Azula was pleasantly surprised to find that the cook had not managed to somehow ruin these. Talk had turned to their childhood years, and Indah brought up all the sleepovers at the palace.

“It’s just so much of a surprise that you have become so close to Ty Lat, Your Highness,” Indah said with a warm smile, “considering how it was Ty Lum who you had played with as a child.”

Azula could only stare, dumbfounded, at the woman. Beside her, Ty Lee was so tense that the princess was certain she might shatter. And then, her fool of a father opened his mouth, and it was not to correct his wife.

“We consider ourselves very lucky that you have favored our daughters, Your Highness.”

Ty Lee shifted, and opened her mouth to speak, but Azula was faster, placing her hand over Ty Lee’s to silence her.

“I’m sorry,” Azula spoke with a smile on her lips and her voice like ice, and she felt Ty Lee tense at her tone. “But who is it that I am sitting next to?”

Kulon and Indoh exchanged matching expressions of confusion, and it was Kulon who lost the silent battle to respond.

“My apologies, but I do not believe I understand your question.”

“Well I can’t say I’m surprised, considering your apparent lack of intellect,” Azula replied coolly. She kept her hand on Ty Lee’s, perhaps gripping it a little too tightly from the way Ty Lee attempted to flex her fingers. “I would like you to tell me which of your daughters I am currently sitting beside. I want you to name the daughter whose hand I am currently holding. You have called her at least two different names since our arrival- neither of which are her name- and have confused her with someone else entirely. So. I am simply wondering if you have any idea which daughter of yours I am dating.”

The silence that followed was, without a doubt, the most maddening sound Azula had ever heard. As it dragged on, she swore she could feel the blood in her veins turning to fire. She turned to Ty Lee and let go of her hand, gently patting it.

“Ty Lee, we’re leaving. I’ll meet you at the door in just a moment.”

There was uncertainty in Ty Lee’s eyes as she stood, but thankfully, she did as was told and left the room. The moment Azula was certain she was out of earshot, she stood, staring down Indoh and Kulon.

“This was supposed to be a very special night,” she said slowly. “I came here to ask the two of you an important question, I thought it would be an important, meaningful gesture to Ty Lee. I see that is not the case. You could not care less about her to know who she truly is. The fact that you can not tell who she is- your own daughter- is despicable.”

That was all she could bring herself to say. They did not deserve to have her _asking_ for their permission. It was officially no longer desired.

She found Ty Lee outside of the house, her cheeks wet and eyes red, and Azula nearly turned right back around to deal her parents a harsher lashing than the verbal one she’d just thrown. But when Ty Lee saw her, she nearly ran to Azula, crying out, “I’m so sorry-”

Azula silenced the unnecessary apology with a kiss, cupping Ty Lee’s cheeks in her hands. “Let’s go home.”

Perhaps she would merely settle with barring them from coming to the wedding, assuming Ty Lee said yes.

Ty Lee was still sullen when they reached the palace, despite how Azula had held her and stroked her hair and whispered how much she loved her the entire palanqueen ride back. She offered everything she could think of to perk her girlfriend up again; a masseuse to come and work out the tension knots from Ty Lee’s back, for all of Ty Lee’s favorite sweets and tarts to be brought to their room. But she had turned them all down, merely saying that she wanted to go straight to bed.

Azula hated this. Never before had she dealt with Ty Lee so sad, so immovably upset. It had always been so simple to cheer her up; usually it only took a simple compliment and Ty Lee was nearly putty in her hands.

Ty Lee was already curled up in their bed by the time Azula made it to their bedroom, her back to Azula, and once again, Azula reflected on how much she detested this. How could she not know how to fix this? How could she expect to marry and take care of Ty Lee if she couldn’t even make her happy again now?

Azula crawled across the bed, laying behind Ty Lee and wrapped an arm around her. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, she said, “Talk to me.”

Ty Lee shifted, putting her hand over Azula’s. “It’s nothing.”

“Bullshit.”

The chi blocker sighed, and rolled over onto her back, still holding Azula’s hand. She looked to Azula, and there was such great sadness in her eyes. “It’s stupid.” Her words were so quiet.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” With her other hand, Azula brushed Ty Lee’s bangs out of her face.

Another moment passed. Azula forced herself to be patient, for she could see the struggle in Ty Lee, the way her eyes darted about at the ceiling, searching for the words to what was plaguing her.

“It’s just….how they’ve always been,” she finally let out. “They’ve never….” A sigh, a shake of her head. “They got all of us wrong tonight. All my sisters. Whenever they spoke of one, they used the wrong name, it was not just me. I hoped- I shouldn’t have, but I can’t help it, I always have hoped- that they might have learned the differences between us. That I’m…. That I’m not interchangeable, I’m not replaceable.”

Tears had started to fall from those large eyes again, and Azula wished, more than ever, that she were Fire Lord instead of her idiot brother, because then she would be able to banish Ty Lee’s parents for their negligence, for hurting Ty Lee so.

She swept her arms around Ty Lee, pulling her tight to her chest, as Ty Lee’s silent tears evolved into full sobs. Holding her tightly, she murmured, “Oh darling, you are so very broken, and no one cares to notice.”

Even Azula was at fault for not noticing. Ty Lee always carried herself so well, so strong, so happy and full of life, but there had been moments, if she had only paid attention. She had pushed back against the idea of the dinner a week before, and again this evening. And some ten years ago, at the beach on Ember Island, Ty Lee had opened up about hating being part of a set, being interchangeable.

There was trauma in her childhood; different from Azula’s, less visible, but still there, and still so painful. Azula scolded herself for never caring to look closer.

But now she knew, and she would protect every part of Ty Lee for the rest of her life.

Tonight had not gone as planned. But, maybe tomorrow, in the golden rays of the morning sun and the promise of a new day, she would ask Ty Lee to marry her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning, the morning after that awful dinner with Ty Lee’s dreadful parents. As always, Azula arose with the very first rays of the sun, while the world was still somewhat dark and the sun was but a thin red line at the horizon. Ty Lee, of course, continued to sleep, while Azula pulled on a dressing gown, unwilling to change from her bedclothes just yet.

Years past, she would waste no time in dressing for the day, perfecting her topknot. But now, with someone to share the mornings with, she found herself opting for a more leisurely start to the day. Before opening the balcony doors, she rang the breakfast bell; this way, by the time Ty Lee woke up, there would be a small feast laid out for them at the table she had insisted be added to their balcony. Ty Lee enjoyed overlooking the garden while eating, and of course Azula found this easy enough a desire to indulge.

The night before had been a bit of a disaster. Azula could admit that much. She could plan for many things, anticipate nearly every turn, but Ty Lee’s parents being utter buffoons was one thing she had not been ready for. Nor had she been prepared for Ty Lee to be so upset by it.

Really, she should have seen it coming. Ty Lee may not have completely spelled it out for her, but Azula’s vision had been fogged by her own ambitions. She had forgotten to consider Ty Lee.

That would not happen again.

With the breakfast spread, tea was included, and after the servants had scurried off into whatever hole they came from (Azula could not be bothered to care how they managed to prepare and deliver everything so swiftly, only that they _did_ ), she poured a cup for herself.

Today would be better. Today would be different. She would make this entire day for Ty Lee, she decided. Clear her schedule, and just devote every moment to showing Ty Lee how special she was. Perhaps, she mused with a small smirk on her lips, they wouldn’t need to leave the bedroom for much of it.

The shifting of the bedsheets alerted her to Ty Lee waking up, and instead of going to greet her, Azula poured a second cup of tea. Not a moment later, Ty Lee made her appearance on the balcony, yawning, her braid so messy from sleeping in it, and looking utterly delightful for it all. Not for the first or last time, Azula was struck by just how fitting it was that she had such a perfectly adorable woman at her side.

Wordlessly, she handed Ty Lee the teacup, and arched her neck to meet her for a sleepy morning kiss, just as they did every morning. Ty Lee sat beside her, eyes still heavy lidded (which was normal) and puffy from her tears the night before (which was not).

“Morning, ‘Zula,” she murmured, sipping from her tea, looking like she could fall asleep into the cup.

“I’m clearing my schedule,” Azula responded, though it was always a gamble how much Ty Lee would absorb this early in the morning. For being so spritely and full of energy for most of the day, in the mornings she was rather sluggish, slow to wake.

Ty Lee let out a small grunt, and rubbed her eyes again. “Why’s that?”

“I’d simply rather spend my day with you than any boring meetings.” And, because she needed to ensure Ty Lee was happy again, at her happiest, so that she could finally propose. She had been waiting until last night for entirely too long, and was not willing to wait for much longer.

A small snort of amusement from Ty Lee; she was smiling, still sleepily, though there was some life coming into her eyes. “I’m honored, Azula.”

“You should be.” Azula finished her own tea, setting her cup down on the table, before touching Ty Lee’s bangs; they were all a mess, covering part of her face, and as delightful of an image she was this way, Azula wanted to see her fully. “What is it that you would like for us to do today?”

Ty Lee’s eyes were open a little wider, and more focused, looking at her. “Anything?” she questioned, before pouring herself another cup of tea.

“Anything,” Azula confirmed.

“Even if I wanted to go to Ember Island?”

Of course Ty Lee would want that; Azula should have anticipated that. But, that could work even more to her advantage. Of all romantic locations in the Fire Nation, Ember Island ranked quite highly, and if Azula knew Ty Lee, the more stereotypically romantic of proposal only meant that she would love it more.

With a small smirk, Azula leaned forward, planting a kiss to Ty Lee’s cheek. “I’ll see that a ship is prepared for us immediately.”

She stood, to ring for a servant, but Ty Lee caught her, her fingers gently curled around her slim wrist. With a single eyebrow raised, Azula looked questioningly down at her. “Ty Lee, what is it-”

“Marry me.”

Azula could only stare down at Ty Lee, her own wide eyes meeting Ty Lee’s large ones.

“What?” Had she heard her right?

“Marry me,” Ty Lee repeated, still holding to her wrist. “Marry me, Azula.”

Azula swallowed. She wet her lips, and dropped down into a crouch before Ty Lee. She took in a breath.

“This is not the way this was supposed to go,” she spoke, and Ty Lee began to frown, so she quickly continued. “I was supposed to ask you; I’ve been planning it all out, really. You just had to get impatient, didn’t you?”

It was glorious to see that frown shift into a large, wide grin, as Ty Lee nodded. She seemed to full- of happiness, excitement, love?- to speak, so Azula did the only thing she could think of. Placing a kiss on her girlfriend- no, _fiancé’s-_ lips, she answered Ty Lee.

“I would be honored to be your wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan for there to be a second chapter. This was supposed to be a one-shot. I even specifically replied to one comment that this story was completed. 
> 
> And yet, here we are, with a woefully short second chapter to conclude this tale. 
> 
> I can safely say that this story is definitely completed.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, there are so many stories of Ty Lee providing emotional stability for Azula and helping her work through her trauma, that I figured it was time the roles were reversed. Ty Lee deserves a shoulder to cry too. She needs to work out her own fucked up childhood as well. 
> 
> All these Fire Nation kids with screwed up childhoods, I wanna fix all the poor babies :(
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Hopefully, with this one out of my system, I'll be able to get back to focusing on my chaptered stories. Please let me know what you think! I love feedback.


End file.
